homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103115-Puberty Round Two
23:51:35 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 23:51 -- 23:52:03 GG: Miss. Suproc. I. Require. Your. Advice. On. A. Matter. 23:52:16 AC: huh 23:52:17 AC: wa_t 23:52:18 AC: what? 23:52:22 AC: what you want ser_os 23:52:28 AC: _s th_s a ser_ous matter 23:52:34 GG: Please. Do. Not. Use. That. Word. 23:52:47 GG: And. Yes. It. Is.... 23:52:55 AC: _t helps me be more d_rect about what _'m say_ng 23:52:58 AC: my b 23:53:36 GG: Direct. Or. No. That. Word. Has. Left. Me. With. A. Sour. Feeling. Since. I. Found. It. Was. Used. By. Many. Trolls. To.... Mock. Me. 23:53:48 GG: But. Enough. Of. That. 23:53:58 GG: This. Regards. Your. Moirail. 23:54:28 AC: what's go_ng on? 23:54:30 GG: First. Off. How. Much. Do. You. Know. About. Everything. That. Has. Happened. With. Libby? 23:55:32 GG: For. Instance. You. Are. Already. Aware. Of. How. She. Was. Injured. Correct? 23:55:33 AC: uh 23:55:36 AC: _ know a lot of _t 23:55:36 AC: yeah 23:55:55 GG: Then. Do. You. Know. Of. How. I. Helped. Heal. Her? 23:57:10 AC: yeah 23:57:12 AC: she told me about _t 23:57:44 GG: Then. She. Also. Explained. The. Primer. Business.... And. This. Is. Where. I. Need. Your. Advice. 23:58:18 GG: As. It. Stands. She. Is. Dedicated. Towards. Me. But. At. The. Same. Time. Is. Unhappy. That. I. Do. Not. Yet. Have. Flush. Feelings. For. Her. 23:59:56 GG: More. Over. I. Have. No. Desire. To. Order. Her. About.... And. I. Am. Concerned. Considering. That. I. Have. Also. Just. Learned. That. By. Fulfilling. The. Primer. She. Will. Be. Undergoing. Pubery. Over. The. Next. Few. Weeks.... 00:01:07 AC: oh. 00:01:08 AC: wow. 00:01:13 AC: that's gonna be a fuck_ng mess tbh. 00:01:26 GG: This. Is. Why. I. Turned. To. You. For. Advice. 00:01:41 GG: At. Least. Once. I. Learned. You. Were. Her. Moirail. 00:02:06 GG: I. Had. Previously. Talked. With. Mr. Aesona. 00:02:06 AC: oh 00:02:08 AC: you d_dn't know? 00:02:34 GG: No. It. Must. Not. Have. Come. Up. When. I. Was. Around. 00:02:51 GG: Or. I. Had. Forgotten. 00:03:10 GG: If. I. Had. I. Am. Sorry. For. Not. Remembering. Sooner. 00:03:46 AC: no _t's cool. 00:03:49 AC: don't worry about _t. 00:04:26 GG: One. Suggestion. That. Mr. Aesona. Had. Suggested. Was. That. I. Send. Her. Over. To. You. 00:05:00 AC: send l_bby to me? 00:05:33 GG: Something. Else. That. Was. Suggested. To. Me. In. Regards. To. Better. Understanding. Her. Feelings. Right. Now. Was. To. Watch.... At. Least. One. Of. A. Selection. Of. Flush. Romance. Movies. Sent. To. Me..... 00:05:53 GG: And. Yes. The. First. Suggestion. Was. To. Send. Libby. To. You. 00:06:07 GG: Admittedly. I. Do. Not. Know. If. She. Would. Take. That. Well. 00:06:43 GG: She. Seems. To. Be. Of. A. Vunerable. State. Right. Now. Emotionally. 00:07:10 AC: _ uh. 00:07:10 AC: f_gured. 00:07:36 GG: So. What. Should. I. Do? 00:07:54 GG: I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Cause. Her. Grief. 00:08:09 AC: _'ll talk to her, alr_ght? 00:08:28 GG: Thank. You. Miss. Suproc. 00:08:34 AC: unt_l then, just. be there for her. she's probably _n a pretty tough spot r_ght now, _ know _t wasn't your fault that you ended up do_ng. 00:08:36 AC: what you d_d. 00:09:21 GG: I. Do. Admit. I. Wish. I. Was. Told. More. About. The. Primer. In. Regards. That. It. Was. Done. With. Blood.... Though. I. Do. Not. Know. How. Else. I. Would. Have. Tried. To. Help. Libby. 00:10:07 AC: _'m not sure e_ther. 00:10:15 AC: _'m not super fam_l_ar w_th tw_nk phys_ology. 00:10:49 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. If. Any. Of. Us. Are. 00:12:18 GG: Again. Thank. You. For. Agreeing. To. My. Request. For. Help. 00:16:43 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 00:16 -- Category:Carayx Category:Serios